Undecided Feelings
by sunayna4sho
Summary: Rose and Christian and the gang are best friends from day one. And this means Rose's war against Christian started since  then. But will Rose and Christian stop fighting long enough to realize that they love each other? Or will love be blind FOREVER!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- **

**Me: **Do it…Do It!

**Christian: **OkOK! I'll do it don't have to get all fampy** [A/N Fake vampirey] **on me!

**Me: **Shut up and just do it!

**Christian: ***huff* Sunayna doesn't own Vampire Academy or its characters…

**Me: **But I wouldn't mind to *mumble mumble*

**Christian: ***smiling* Richelle Mead owns it all. Well, except for this amazing story and MAYBE some of the new characters! The credit for that is all yours. *winks and walks away*

**Me: **hahaha…thanks! -Screams = Love you too!

_**[A/N: There was never a DimitrixRose. This is a different story starting from Rose's childhood. The whole gang (excluding Dimitri and Tasha) are the same age-16. Yes even Adrian! And they don't live in dorms they live in the Ozera mansion with Tasha and Dimitri, during school.] **_

_**_**_My 1st FanFic ever! I hope you like it! _**_**_

**Chapter 1-**

RPOV-

I woke up like any other day, here at Tasha's, in Christian's arms. It's funny because all we do during the day **[night in human time] **is attack each other with our snide/sarcastic remarks. I swear if this goes on, we'll end up killing each other. The ironic part of it is that, we always tend to make-up, and fall asleep in each others' arms. This was going on since as long as I could remember.

_*_FlashBack*__

"AUNT TASHA!"_ I yelled. I ran into the kitchen and hugged her legs. She was making chocolate chip cookies. YUM! My favorite! I hope I get some after I tattle-tell on Christian. Well, I wouldn't call it tattle-telling, it's more like negotiating an issue, an issue being Christian._

"What happened, my little Rosie-Posie?"_ she asked in her gentle voice.I loved Tasha. She was Christian's aunt and was the bomb! She was a fire-user and knew how to kick ass when she needed to. She's the one who took cared of Christian after his parent died in a car crash. Well, her and her husband, Dimitri, the coolest dude, EVER! He's like a fighting champion! He's my Russian God, and everyone knew it! _

"Everyone is playing or doing something and I have nothing to do and when I asked Christian if I could play with him and the boys and he way like no because you're a girl and…"

"My god, slow down honey!" _she told me as I tried to catch my breath._ "Now why would you want to play with those dirty little boys, sweetie?"_ she asked me_.

"Because! The only thing the girls wanna do is play girly games! I hate girly games!" _I whined._

"How about this? You and I make all these chocolate chip cookies, and then make a whole separate batch just for you, and it'll be extra chocolately. They will watch you, burning jealousy! What do you say, you in?" _she asked me. Ahh Tasha! She knows how to win a little girls heart! But I was still disappointed! I mean seriously? This plan was all about getting Christian in trouble! Dang it! You win this time, Sparky! Watch out though, Rose Hathaway is gonna get you. And when she does, you'll be sorry. And I thought this plan was fool-proof! Darn You Chocolately Goodness!_

"Yeah Tasha, I would love to help!"_ I told her in a sweet innocent tone._

**End of chapter one! Sorry's it so short! my first fanfic and it looks longer on Word.**

**[A/N: the next chapter will continue this flashback] **

**What did you think? **

**R&R! :)**

**THANKS FOR READING!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- **

**Me: **Do I have to?

**Tasha: **YES!

**Me: **¿Por que? (It mean "but why" in Spanish)

**Tasha: **Por que! (It also means "because" :) my fav word in Spanish)

**Me: **Are you sure I have to**.**

**Tasha: **yes.

**Me: **can u say a sentence with more that one word?

**Tasha: **Yes. Yes I can!

**Me: **If do it….CAN I HAVE COOKIES?

**Tasha: **yes.

**Me: ***sigh* back to the 1 word phrases.**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

**[A/N: I would love to dedicate this story to **** because…well because she is my gopher. And with out her, you probably would have this awesome story. She made herself my personal editor, so sorry if u wanted that place in my story. :)]**

**[A/N #2: **_**Remember**_**- this story is still in the flashback. Sooo yaaa! On with the show.]**

**[A/N #3: TODAY IS MY BIRTHDAY! :P 11-29-10 and gopher got me cupcakes :)]**

_Previously:_

"Yeah Tasha, I would love to help!"_I told her in a sweet innocent tone._

**Chapter 2-**

"Good! Now get that little tush moving and wash up!" _she teased. I stuck my tongue out at her and walked out of the kitchen. Hmph…I wonder what everyone one else is doing? _

_On the way to the bathroom, I spot Lissa and Mia with Tasha's make-up doing God know what. Note to self: remind Lissa that red is so not her color. Pinks will do just find thank you very much. OH NO! I'm turning into one of __**THEM**__! I really need to start hanging out with the guys more!_

_Speak of the devil, look who it is? Why, no other than Mase, Ed, Adrian, and Pyro himself. "_Hey guys…Pyro_." They all said their hi's nervously. "_Buffy._" He said in monotone, whatever that means. I heard Tasha mumble that when she and Comrade have a 'disagreement'. _

_Ignoring his little comment, _"So…what are you guys up to?" _I asked suspicious. _"Noooothhhhhing!"_ Yup! They're up to something. I really don't have time for this, I have delectable treats to make. As we all know, curiosity just LOVES to gobble me up. _"Oh just spit it out before I make you!" _I threatened them. Well more like Mase and Eddie. The other two just looked bored. _"We…umm…well…we" _they stuttered. I was about to lose it, until… _"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"_ I heard Tasha shriek. _ _ "OH, SHIT!" the boys yell._

_We all run to the kitchen to see Tasha and Dimitri (very close I may add) covered in mud. The tiles had a trail of it leading to the door to the backyard. When I look up I see Dimitri and Tasha running towards me. Oh Shit! They think I did it! And so I did what Dimitri taught me. I RAN!_

_I'll admit that it was an O.K. trick. But why me? If I wanted to cover you in mud then I would make YOU dig a hole. Make YOU fill it with mud. Then, make YOU jump into it. Now that's what you call a plan. Not a bucket full of mud on top of the door! LAME!_

_I ran outside to the back yard and up the tallest tree up there. Dimitri tried to come up and get me but the branches were to narrow for him_. "Rosemarie Hathaway get your butt down here before we make you." "First, that's my line and you can't use my lines, get your own! Second, NO! Why the hell are you chasing me, Comrade? I didn't even do anything!"_ I glared at them especially the boys when they got outside. Dimitri turn to see who I was glaring at and he saw four smiling 7 year olds._

_Hahahaha, you should've seen their faces! Hell hath no fury like a pissed off Russian! I jumped of the tree and on to Dimitri's back. Yeah I'm part spider monkey and I'm proud. Nah, it's just my awesome 7 year old skills. I mean what seven year old can't even do THAT! _

_ My little "stunt" scared Russian god out of him. We gave each other mutual looks. The look said one thing and one only, ATTACK! We ran after the boy 'til they couldn't run anymore. Well it didn't take long for them to give up to us. And they were doomed. I was to to get Christian and Adrian because they were 'easier'. And if I say so myself, I did a pretty good job. I had them tied up to the chairs in the living room. _

_When Dimitri can in with Mason and Eddie in tow, I guess he didn't like what he saw. _ "Roza! What did you do?" "Um…tied them up so they wouldn't escape?"_ I said innocently. _"Rose! Untie us! Come on we're sorry! We should have told the truth! We're soooo sorry!" _Adrian cried. Christian looked like he was well, going to kill after he got out, if he got out._ "We apologize also Rosie," _Tasha told me, referring to her and Dimitri. He nodded in shame._ "Yeah, yeah, whatever!"

_Then I ran up to mine and Christian's room. I no what your thinking. ROSE and CHRISTIAN, the swore enemies, are roommates! That's madness! Well you see, Lissa and Mia wanted to me to share a room with them but that wasn't going to happen because their room was PINK! I mean seriously! Everything in there was pink the floor, walls, furniture, everything! So no there. The other room was Eddie and Mason and Adrian's, roomies for life. _

_Sparky didn't join them because he like to keep to himself. That or there wasn't enough room. And yeah, I was stuck with Pyro! There were more rooms in the house but Tasha didn't want anyone to sleep on there own. What are we? 6? _

_Back to reality, how could they do that. Do they even know me at all? I mean it's called a little trust. I mean I know you can't trust me 24/7 but still! I hurt to know that they didn't believe me. There was a knock at the door. _"Go away!" _WOW! My voice was scratchy. Am I crying? I checked my eyes. Yup, they're running down like it's the end of the world._

"You know, you can't kick me out of my own room." _Christian said as he came into the room with his famous smirk on his face. But that smirk faltered after he saw my face. _"Woah Rose! Are you crying?" _I looked down and let my waist length hair cover my face. I hated when I was weak. Especially now because I'm with THE ENEMY! The thing he did next surprised me the most, he rushed me and pulled me in to his arms. He kept saying that "it's ok Rosie." I was speechless._

"What's wrong Rose?" _ I stayed completely silent, scared I would start crying again I did. _ "Please Rose, I want to help you. It hurts me to see you like this." _He whispered. _ "Am I really that trustworthy less? Am I really that bad?" _ I asked him? _"No! of course not, but you, it was just that…you know." "Yeah, I know. I do thing like that. Why would anyone want to believe you?" _I said with a sad smile. _

"No Rose, you know it's not like that. We all love you. Never forget that." _He said to sooth me. He kissed my forehead and with that, we fell asleep. In each other's arms. _

_*END OF FLASHBACK*_

**End of Chapter 2!**

**Omg cake time!**

** -Sunayna :) **

**Thx FOR READING!**

**READ AND REVIEW!**


	3. AN sorry guys!

**Sorry guys but this an A/N. I know you guys wanted another chapter but I have tons of homework and school stuff to do so I'm so busy! I might get to it during winter break, which starts on Dec. 17. I might give you guys a few chapter during break so look out for that. If you and I are lucky, I might write one chapter before that. I'll see what I can do, guys. I'm sooooooooo sorry.**

**P.S. if you want someone to blame, BLAME GIBSON!**

**Hahahahaha Gopher gets it, don't you now goph! **


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Me:** umm I don't own anything?

**Christian:** Do you want too?

**Me:** YES! *smiles sweetly*

**Christian:** be right back.

**Me:** *whistle whistle*

**Christian:** Ok, done! You own Vampire academy

**Me:** What did u do?

**Christian:** umm kill Richelle Mead!

**Me:** You're kidding right? *nervously*

**Christian:** yesssssssss…. Btw happy late b-day *gives big hug!*

**Me:** Thanks! But I'm not so sure if I'm so thankful about your "little

present" **[Tht was 11-29-10 and I was going to UD earlier, so sry :)]**

**Me:** *wakes up from the best dream ever*

**ME:** URGH! I don't own anything!

**[A/N: thanks guys for all the reviews guys! Who would of thought my stupid daydreaming would become sooooo famous. Yeah Yeah, I know! Finally, this idiot is back to the present! Well yeah I am and I'm here to stay….hopefully :). ENJOY! Oh yeah, ILY gopher!] **

**Chapter 3** (just like I promised (: )**-**

_*******__Back to the Present***_

I rubbed my eyes trying to wake myself completely. In the process, my elbow accidentally hit Christian's chin.I swear! It was seriously a mistake! "Urgh! Rose! What the Hell!""Sorry Chrissie." I said with my signature smirk on my face. Well it technically belongs to me _and_ Christian, but who cares, right? And his reply was… a glare. "Really Pyro? A glare? Is that the best you can do?" I flashed my man eating smile towards him. And his was, surprise surprise, another glare!

Why the hell wasn't saying anything? And before I knew it he pounced on me. With my Dhampir instincts (and him being a Moroi) I managed to pin him down. But not before my leg kick the alarm clock of the nightstand.

And CRASH! There goes another alarm clock. But hey, at least I completely woke up before I broke it! You see, every damn morning it beeps like there is no tomorrow and that I was going to die if it didn't go off! But some how, every morning, there is a new alarm beeping its head off! I wonder if Dimitri has a secret stash if them? Well, number one, stop Christian from killing, then number two, find the stash and then get a good night's sleep, if you know what I mean.

"Really Rose? You just HAD to wake me up" "Why are you so upset about waking up? Was it because you were having very 'colorful' dreams about me, or was it because you know waking up means we have to stop cuddling in each other's arms. And yes, we do cuddle. Gross? Yes! Purposely? NO! I saw it with my own eyes! And now I have to burn them! But thanks for the love!" I said, dipping my words in a pool of sarcasm.

"Oh shut up, and get off of me!" I didn't realize that I was still on top of him. I was practically on his lap! "Whoops!" I hopped off of him! "Haha I can STILL tackle you down! How does it feel to be taken down by a girl, again!" Ah, yes! I've succeed in tackling down Ozera many times. 100,298,001 times (including now), to be exact. Not that I'm counting.

"Argh! Tired! Now let me go back to sleep…_Rosie._" Oh no he didn't! Oh dear Pyro, you have NO idea what I have in store for you. I walking out of the room knowing he had that stupid victory smirk on his face. But wait Pyro, wait until this is over! The victory, as always, Will, Be, Mine.

**K guys done with chapter three! I know I took so long but hey I was busy reading your guys' stories! Hahaha tune in next time to see what Rose has in store for our dear Sparky! Thanks guys ILY! And I'll update when I can! One more week of break left! SO GLA IT STARTS ON A TUESDAY BABY! Ok enough babbling! Read n Review guys! U know u LOVE that little blue button on the bottom! And of coursely (tehe) it Loves u! **


	5. Chapter 4 Part 1

**Disclaimer: Christian: **Why do you hate me?

**Me: **I don't hate you!

**Christian:** Yes you do!

**Me:** No I don't!

**Christian: **Yes you do! You're gonna let Rose kill me!

**Me:** Nah! My fans love you too much!

**Christian:** What about you?

**Me:** Umm…. Hey look it's Rose!

**Christian:** What! Ahhhhhh! Run Away! **(hahah my bro says tht all the time.)**

**Me:** That was suppose to be in the little star thingys, not u saying it out loud! URGH! **I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! ***walks away*

**Me:** SEE! That's how you do it! *shakes head*

**[A/N: sorry guys that I didn't update in a 'while'! Sorry I've been sooooooo busy and lazy! Ya ya ya! I know you've heard that one before but hey suck it up cuz here's chapter 4! I worked on my art project (I made a new cover for Shadow Kiss :)!) this week and the week before so yeah! My gopher is beating me! She on chapter 6 of her story **_A Vacation to Remember_ **and I started my story first! *blows a razzberry* hahahah us and our never ending inside jokes! Kk enough of that! ENJOY!] **

**[A/N I changed their ages they're 17-18 now]**

Previously_: "Argh! Tired! Now let me go back to sleep…Rosie." Oh no he didn't! Oh dear Pyro, you have NO idea what I have in store for you. I walking out of the room knowing he had that stupid victory smirk on his face. But wait Pyro, wait until this is over! The victory, as always, Will, Be, Mine._

**Chapter 4-**

Well to have something in store for Christian, I well, technically had to go to the store! "Hey, Tasha?" I asked in the most polite manner. Well as politest as I could ever, EVER, make it. "Rose," she raises a brow. Damn! Why can everyone do that but me? "What did you do" "Why would you think that?" I asked innocently. "Because you either talk like that is you did something or if you want something." I looked at her expectantly. "Ok then, what do you want?" she asked knowingly. "Ummm I can I borrow your car?" "Why mine? Did you break yours!" "Nooooooo! Of course not! I would never hurt my baby!" It's true. My car is my Lambo is my baby!

Two Words: Rich Daddies! Ahhh yes, benefits of being Abe Mazur's First and only child! HOPEFULLY! I have a Lambo (cherry red!), Christian a Ferrari (black with flames, typical!), Lissa a BMW convertible (pink! Typical x2!), Adrian a Bugatti Veyron 16.4 (of course, richest daddy!), and we hooked Mia, Mase, and Eddie up! Mia a Porsche, Mason a Camero, and our dear boy Edison a Mustang!

"Okay if your 'baby' is perfectly fine, then why do you need my car?" Excuse, Excuse, I NEED AN EXCUSE! "Mine is too flashy!" I blurt out. It was kinda true I mean first: what average 17 year old has a cherry red Lamborghini? Not unless you're a Royal…well an Ivashkov that is. Second: she had a Volvo. Tasha didn't like cars that mush so she didn't need a showy one like us 'kids' do!

My plan: Drive Tasha's car to the convenient store so I looked like Tasha went somewhere and not me. Next, buy me some metallic silver hair dye, some chocolate syrup, marshmallows, tubs and tubs of Cookies N' Cream ice cream, and of course Sprinkles! Oh yeah, and a spoon that says, "So damn hot; you might freeze" Of course. Leave it to Walmart to have a spoon for every possible occasion, EVER!

********************************After her shopping trip*********************************

I walked in through the door and was tackled by two VERY pink monsters! "Where were you Rose? We were so worried! I thought you were hurt and was dying some where, or worse you could have bee-" "Wow Liss, dramatic much?" I chuckle. "The point is where were you Rose?" "Oh…just out shopping." "Oh Oh! Whatcha get?" "Um don't worry about it Liss, it nothing you need to worry about." "Ok! Let's go do something! OH! Dress up!" "Um Liss…..we're not 5 anymore…" "HEY! You can never be too old for dress up!" **[Ya gopher! You heard her! Humph!] **"Urgh! Fine! Let's go."

*********************One Very Painful Game of Dress Up Later***********************

Urgh! I think I went to hell and back! Never again, NEVER! Well time to set everything up in the backyard for the prank, don't you think? I put all the traps up and set the whole thing up to see Christians face inn total shock! Tap Tap Tap! He's coming. I hid behind a very big tree! I looked like one that would belong in the hundred acre woods **[POOH BEAR! Hahah Gopher! Ur Welcome!]. **Then silhouette came into view and stepped in to the trap…..

**END OF CHAPTER 4 PART-1! sorry guys I was gonna finish it but Gopher kept nagging me about updating! Well then…. READ AND REVIEW! **

**XoOXOXOXoxoOXoxoO- ME!**


	6. Chapter 4 Part 2

**Disclaimer:**** Mason: **Hi! *waves like a idiot*

**Me: **Yes?

** Mason: **Ijust wanted to say hi. *smiles sweetly*

** Me: **ok? *long pause….* ok I know u want something! WHAT!

** Mason: **ummmmmm…ROSE!

_***Christian walks in***_

** Christian: **OH HELL NO! Wait Rose? You can have her.

** Me: **is ok Christian, you can have her, you know u want to.

** Christian: **Um No I'm good I don't want to die. Did u see WHAT she did to the others!

** Mason: **YES ROSE IS MINE! Oh yaaaaaa….that was painful.

** ROSE**: wait what! Ummm no I think ill stick with myself and my lambo.

** Christian, Rose, Mason, Me: ***awkward silence*

** Me: **ok….so who wants to do the disclaimer?

** Christian and Rose: **PEACE!

** Mason: **Oooo Ooo PICK ME! ME ME ME!

** ME: ***raise brow* ok?

**Mason:** YES! BOO YA KASHA! She doesn't own anything its ALL Richelle Meads! Well except for the plot and the cookies wait COOKIES! BYE!

**ME:** am I the only one who's SOOO confizzled?

**[A/N: OMSA guys! Sorry I haven't updated for like…..um let me check….. A WHOLE MONTH PLUS ONE DAY! I'm soooooooooo sorry! It's not like I forgot… ok yes I forgot but I have a very good reason. Wait for it…SCHOOL! Oh ya and laziness plus writer's block. So I'm so sorry! BUT I'M BACK AND READY TO ROLL BBY! :)]**

_Previously~_

_Tap Tap Tap! He's coming. I hid behind a very big tree! I looked like one that would belong in the hundred acre woods __**[POOH BEAR! Hahah Gopher! Ur Welcome!]. **__Then silhouette came into view and stepped in to the trap….._

**Chapter 4 Part 2!-**

Who ever this person was stepped into the first part of the trap and KAPLASH! MIA WAS COVERED IN THE ICE CREAM! Cookies and Cream…Yum! She screamed and cussed so badly that little children would have been traumatized by it. Eddie came out and came to see what happened. We all knew Eddie-boy had a MAJOR crush on her, even though he won't admit it, same with Mia. This people seriously have something wrong with them! WAIT A MINUTE! MIA! This prank was for PY-to-the-RO! Ten second brain delay!

OH NO! OHHHHHHHH NO! Eddie stepped in to the next trap! DAMN HIM! A waste of ANOTHER good trap! The nitwit, believe me I love my teddy bear but right now I'm pissed, walks out covers in chocolate syrup, which probably would have become hot fudge if it was on Sparky! And now he started to complain about his hair. Pssh! GIRL! They noticed me behind the tree and threw me daggers.

Here comes someone else! OH NO NOT MASON TOO! SLPOOSH! Urgh there go the sprinkles! Why God? Why? **(A/N: I hope I'm not using God's name in vain because I have no clue how to do that. Sorry if I am.) ** And more glares at sent this way. Aww but Mase won't be mad at me for long. He's by best dude friend ever! And because he has a crush on me and I know ways to make sure he's not mad for long. WOAH! Not like that! I meant we hang-out! gosh you guys have dirty minds! *blows raspberry* I seriously need to stop talk to myself. Wait what's happening again? OH YA! MASON!

PLOP! Wait wait was that? I turn around to see Lissa covered in the cherries. OK, so your telling me that I planned AND set up this whole shabang and it don't NOT ruin the dude who was suppose to be a chocolate sundae? "What the hell happened here?" Christian, the idiot who was suppose to be cover in this mess, shouted. "ROSE!" everyone in the yummy goodness shouted. "You know what! This all you fault! ALL YOURS!" I accusingly pointed at Christian and chucked the spoon I especially for him, it hit his chest, and marched the other direction. "'So damn hot you might freeze'? How fitting. And wait! How is this MY fault?"

"BECAUSE! If you were a good kid, and got drenched in the gooey stuff. _That,_" I pointed to the gang who were staring with their mouths gaping open, "wouldn't have happened!"

"OK, so let me get this straight, you wanted me drenched in all that stuff so you could get your revenge?" "YES!" Then he walks over to the gang and hugs everyone in order of who got trampled first, first Mia, then Eddie, Mason, and finally Lissa. Now he was cover in the ingredients for the sundae.

He held out his spoon, "Here, enjoy!" he said with a genuine smile. I looked at him and back at the spoon. I run to him and gave him a BIG bear hug and he spun me around covering me with all the chocolately goodness. "THANK YOU!" I laughed and grab the spoon and ate some ice cream off his shoulder. He just chuckled and grinned at me. Everyone was laughing too. But not when Tasha came out and saw what we did to her backyard. We just ran back into our rooms to get cleaned off and to get some sleep.

**End of chapter 4 part 2 guys! YES! I finally did it! Thanks guys R&R! LOVE YA xoxoxoxoxoxoxo- me DUH!**


	7. AN 2 PLZ read or I may not continue :

**Sorry guys this is just an A/N. I know you some guys wanted me to UD but I really need to know if the rest of you readers want me to update and continue the story. I would really appreciate if you u review and tell me what you think :) Thanks guys, especially you guys who have been following the story from the beginning. **

**-P.S. No I'm not ending the story unless you guys REALLY want me too.**

**~Sunayna4sho :)**


	8. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **Dimitri: Sooooooooo?

Me: sooooo….

TICK TOCK TICK TOCK

Me: ok this is taking to long! I don't OWN anything. HAPPY NOW!

Dimitri: sure. Whatever floats your boat. *walks away*

Me: *mumble mumble* stupid Russian so day he might just….I rather not say….

**A/N: yes yes I know, you guys are pissed but hey what can I do if I had a feeling that you guys didn't want me to continue or the fact that I got a D on my math test or the fact that if I didn't write this soon Gopher would start nagging me about doing so. So all in all NOT MY FAULT! (my sis says that I say that so much that one day a huge crisis, like an apocalypse, is going to occur and THAT is going to be the first thing I say :D) ENJOY! **

**PS: sorry for a lame disclaimer. It's 9:54 make that 55 and I'm just to tired to think of one.**

_**CHAPTER 5-**_

It was 2 in the morning **(our afternoon) **and I couldn't sleep. I was too busy thinking of what Christian did for me this afternoon.

It was sweet, really sweet. Hmm…a little TOO sweet. Something is going on! Why is Christian all of the sudden going all softy on people!

Something terrible is happening! I can feel it! Maybe it's a premonition **(VOCAB word! Damn pulled a Nimmy!)** AN APOCALYPSE IS COMING! HIDE!

Wait never mind, a small case of ADD that's all. Sorry. Anyways… is there a girl? I turned around and looked at him. He was facing me and sleeping peacefully. He actually looked kinda adorable.

WAIT WHAT! Stop right there! ADORABLE? Oh no! I'm losing it! I knew I would go crazy one day! I never knew that it would be this soon!

Anyways, back to this girl! I wonder who it is! She better be pretty and nice and she better be good to him. I want the best for my Christian. WAIT! MINE! What is wrong with me!

"Mmmmmmmmmmm." what the hell! What was that? I look over at Christian and see him smile in his dreams. Then he grabs me by my waist and pulls me to him.

His face snuggles into my neck. "Your pretty." He mumbles and smiles against my collarbone. OH SHIT! He's thinking about that girl. The one who's making him a mellowy!

He mumbled some more incomprehensible things and snuggles closer to me. Once he was close enough, he finally decided to wake up.

"What the hell!" he yelled. Looking at his surroundings and noticing how close he really was to me.

"Yup I was thing the same thing buddy." I said as I got of bed to fix the nest of top of my head that people like to call hair.

"So Pyro, who the girl?" I asked with a mischievous smirk on my face.

"What girl?" he squeaked nervously. I mean ACTUALLY squeaked!

"Oh don't play dumb with me Sparky! You know what I'm talking about! The girl you we moaning about in your dreams…the one who made you snuggled yup to me for, thinking it was her…." Not that I mind, I added silently. WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME!

"Um I have no clue what your talking about." He said on his way to the bathroom to escape me.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about! Ok Chrissie, spill!" I said tugging him back to the bed.

"Ok, so there is this girl…" he started nervously. So there is a girl. I felt a pang of jealously. I shouldn't be feeling this, I chastised myself.

"And…?" I asked even though I really didn't want him to continue.

"And I like her; there is nothing more to it." He tried to escape me again.

"Oh come on Pyro! A little more description would be nice! Is she pretty? Is she nice? How long have you known her? Does she like you back? COME ON! Something!" I really need to know who this chick is!

"Ok to answer your questions in order: yes, very pretty; she can be devious be has a kind heart; I've known her for FOREVER; and finally I don't know." He mumbles the last one.

I swallowed the lump in my throat. Why am I getting this envious? I mean its just Christian! He and Lissa dated we were 14, I didn't mind then! But they ended it because the thought of each other more like siblings.

"What do you mean 'you don't know'?" I asked curiously.

"I mean I don't know! Why does it even matter to you!" he snaps. I ignored his comment because I really wasn't in the mood in fighting with him right now.

"It's just weird to see you like this. That's all. The old Christian would be being a smartass about this conversation and would be cracking jokes very 5 seconds. This Christian," I jabbed his chest lightly, "well, he's really mellow and sensitive. It's not everyday I see you like this." I finished.

"I…well…I guess…" he stutters. "Mm, mm" he looks down shrugs. I think saw some pink rushing to his cheeks.

"It's ok Christian, you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." I turned to walk away.

He grabs my hand, and I turn around. I put a hand on his check and stood on my tippy toes and kissed his nose. "Go get dressed," I told him as I ruffled his silky hair.

I walk out the door as he watched me leave. When I shut the door out I wonder, what just happened!

**DONE WITH CHAPTER 5! Sorry guys I never got to it last week but I got it now! I happen you liked it! :D PLEASE R&R! And you might just get a little visit from a little someone! *cough cough Christian cough***

**Christian-what watt why me!**

**Me- because the people want you! **

**Christian- oh okay *smiles seductively***

**Me- urgh *shakes head* whatever! THANKS FOR READING! :D**


	9. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6-**

**APRIL FOOLS SUCKASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! Ahahahha I just had to ! sorry guys! :DDDDDDDDDDDDDD YES I GOT YOU GOPHER! :PPPP!**

**Anyways! Have a happy april fools day! Prank a lot of people for me! :D**

**Xoxoxoxoxoox**

**SUNAYNA :P**


	10. Chapter 6 THE REAL ONE!

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: **Hey sexy! :D

**Adrian: **Oh I know I am! And HI!

**Me: **So you green eyed god, wanna do the disclaimer for me.

**Adrian: **Um sur- WAIT! What do I get for this!

**Me: **Umm what do you want?

**Adrian: **UMMMMMMMM! ROSE!

**Me: **But but but! She Christian's! Well in this story she is! But im not *mumble mumble*

**Adrian: **NO I WANT HER!

**Rose: **HELL NO! IM NOT A PIECE OF PROPRETY! *walks a away grumbley*

**Adrian: ** Damn what's her problem. *mumble mumble*

**Me:** Adrian, I love You. I truly do. But babe ur taking to long. Goph just do it.

**: **Kk! Sunayna doesn't own anything. Even though she wants too. But its ok Richelle Mead, apparent a duck is watching her so she wont jack it from you. For now! Ahahahhahahaha Byebye Diku!

**Me:** Thx gopher! Bye Baka! :D

**A/N: ok guys I know I haven't updated in like forever but today's the day! And yes guys IT IS THE REAL CHAPTER 6! :D sorry if I pissed u off on the April's Fools thing! Wait no I'm not! That was the point! :P ENJOY!**

**A/N 2: and oh yeah before I forget! The idea for this chapter came from ****shoshona79****, Thanks Cassie.**

**THANK SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS GUYS! AND SORRY FOR ALL THE SPELLING AND GRAMMAR ISSUES! :D whoosp caps lock!**

_Previously-_

_He grabs my hand, and I turn around. I put a hand on his check and stood on my tippy toes and kissed his nose. "Go get dressed," I told him as I ruffled his silky hair._

_ I walk out the door as he watched me leave. When I shut the door out I wonder, what just happened! _

**Chapter 6~**

**RPOV-**

As I shut the door, I was in a haze. What was that! I bit my lip feverously. I heard someone cough beside me. It was Tasha. She giggling so hard, that I thought that she might pull something. When she stopped she was clutching her stomach.

"Care to explain?" she asked as she started her giggling fit again. I could feel myself getting red. And let me tell you, Rose Hathaway does NOT blush! Nope, nada, zip! NEVER!

"Um…I…we…um…well…urgh!" I stuttered out. I sounded like Christian when I was interrogating him before. "It's all good Rosie Posie, I'm happy it's you and not Lissa." She scrunches her nose. Wait! Wait what was she taking about? Not Lissa?

Wait Lissa! She and Christian use to date back in 8th grade. They didn't REALLY like each other ass much as the showed it. I would know because would always come to bed grumble about how people make such a big deal out of relationships and how if Lissa really just wanted popularity then she should just date Aaron. Which, to much Christian's relief, she did.

DID TASHA THINK CHRIATIAN AND HER WERE DATING! No no no no no no NO! Not happening! Not now not ever!

She watched as Tasha ruffles her hair and left. "Tasha wai-" but it was to late. She was gone, and the thought of Christian and her dating tagging along with her.

Hmm, what if we were dating, I mean I guess we would make a good coupl- NO STOP ROSE! You and Christian will never be together. Even if you did want to, it doesn't mean he wants you back. I mean he's already dreaming about another girl!

**CPOV- [A/N: sorry if its bad. First time doing this so…..]**

She was there, her brown hair cascading her elegant shoulders. Those tan tan shoulders. Her big brown eyes watched me intently. They were full of lust and desire. I strode over to her, stopping about a foot in front of her.

Without realizing it I bent down and kissed her. It was slow but passionate. She moaned in my mouth causing me to moan. I trailed butterfly kisses down her collar bone and puller her closer to me. She was Rose. My Rose.

"Your pretty" I mumbled against her skin. That was a lie. She wasn't pretty. She was devastatingly beautiful, she would make Aphrodite look ugly. She was a goddess, my personal goddess and mine only.

I mumbled more lovey dovey things to her and puller her even closer so that even the tiniest spaced between us was no longer empty. And as I was about to say "I love you" the dream faded.

Wait! I love you? Rose? What the hell! What kind of dream is that! Where's the hot babe in a bikini! I mean sure Rose is hot… ok she's REALLY sexy but still. I don't even like her like that! I like her even more! Wait Christian no! You do not like her! But then again I do. I mean she's really pretty and devious but sweet. And… I'm going delusional!

Wait a second! Why is there someone press up against me and why does she smell like chocolate chip cookies. Sweet but not too sweet. And I know only one person who EVER smells like that, Rose!

"What the hell!" I yelled and saw that I was really cuddling up to Rose. Snd lets just say that I was gripping on to her like she would float away if I ever let go. Whish I did and no, she did not fly away. But I think this situation would be easier if she did.

"I was thinking the same thing buddy" she replied calmly. She got up to fix her hair. Even having bed hair she looked beautiful. She looked fresh and new. Like a newly blossomed flower. Go figure, her name _is_ Rose.

After a couple of moments, she asked, "So Pyro, who's the girl?" with a mischievous smile on her face. Oh shit! I was I talking in my sleep! PLEASE tell me I did NOT moan her name!

"What girl?" I said trying to play dumb and cool but it came out like a squeak. Like a Lissa squeak.

"Oh don't play dumb with me Sparky! You know what I'm talking about! The girl you we moaning about in your dreams…the one who made you snuggled up to me last nigh-well this morning, thinking it was her…." Damn I'm so stupid! Why? Why did SHE have to be the girl I shared a room with! Oh ya…

**FLASHBACK**

Today all my friends were going to come live me and my aunt and uncle. Apparently, most of there parents were to busy to look after them right now, and some of the parents were…well I tell you later. They're here!

I know what your thinking, Christian Ozera…Excited? Yeah, any kid would get excited after being stuck in a house all alone with no one to hang out with. I mean I don't talk to people MUCH but I still do enjoy some company.

The door bell rang, Tasha went to open and right when she did 6 little kids came running in. o course I knew who they we. They were the children of Tasha and Dimitri's friends. And they were my friends. I meet them like 2 years ago at a party that Tasha dragged me to. They are also in the same kindergarten class with me, back at the academy. But right now it's summer vacation.

Mason, Eddie, and Adrian came and pummeled me to the ground. Ahhh my best friends, gotta love 'em. Next were the girls. Mia and Lissa said their quick, shy hellos and I got a "sup" from Rose.

Which got a disapproving glance from Janine (her badass, guardian mom) and Abe (her super scary, sarcastic, sometimes funny mobster of a father) started chuckling. It wasn't menacing like he uses with his enemies or people who are new to him that he wants to scare. It was a nice, joyful laugh. The laugh he only uses with his wife and Rose, and occasionally us.

Ok so here are the explanations of our parents. My parents died in a car crash when I was really young so I hardly knew them. Tasha and Dimitri decided to take responsibility of me.

Rose's parents were Abe and Janine, like you already know. Janine was a really busy guardian and Abe is a scary ass mobster dude how is also busy breaking people's knee caps. Lissa's parents had also die in a car crash but she lived with Rose until now.

Mia's mom died by a strigoi attack and lived with her father Daniel. But because he has to been to busy in Court, he doesn't have time for his 4 year old daughter. Not in a bad way. He just wants her to be safe. And he really trusts Tasha with this.

Mason and Eddie were brothers and they're mom was a really busy guardian too. Their dad left them a long time ago. But they didn't mind because they told me that she did horrible things to their mom.

And finally Adrian. Well Mr. Spoiled Rich Boy here, well his dad is an ass hole but Adrian didn't mind unless he didn't get what he wanted. He's spoiled by his aunt THE QUEEN! Yeah I know what your thinking. What is the queen's nephew doing here? Well Adrian's mom didn't want to do this but Adrian's dad always tries to suck up to Abe, and apparently he thinks this will work. Well it makes absolutely no sense to me, but whatever.

After they're parents left there was a awkward silence that Tasha broke.

"Why don't you guys go pick your rooms. I'm sure you're all tired from the trip. She led all of us the second floor of our four story house. It wasn't too simple but it wasn't OVERLY done. We had one bedroom on the first floor, three rooms on the second floor, and 4 rooms on the fourth floor.

We had reached the second floor and I think Lissa and Mia almost died. We had a VERY pink room made just for the girls. Well we know where the girls were going to sleep. Mia and Lissa ran into the room and plopped down on the bed. The bed was HUGE like any other bed in this house.

"What's wrong Rosie, don't you like the room?" Tasha asked. Rose glared at her for a moment but let the Rosie thing go, which was a shocker to me because Adrian's dad once called her that and she beat the crap out of him. Janine had to pull her off her while Abe was cracking up, clutching his side in pain.

"Umm. It's really _pink_…" she said PINK in disgust. Tasha understood. She never like pink as a kid either. She told rose that it was ok and that they'll find another room for her. Mason and Eddie were inseparable so you know that they were of course gonna be roommates. And that they were and Adrian tagged along with them. Good thing Rose was a girl, I didn't have to shared a room with anyone! YES! But I spoke to soon.

"I like this room!" Rose shouted from the hallway of my room. Uh Oh! And there she was in front of my room.

"Rose sweetie that's Christian's room." Dimitri told her sweetly hoping she would blow up if didn't get the room. But I doubt that she would blow up because this was her Russian God, her Comrade, as she liked to call him.

"Oh okay," she said, "I'll just find another room." The only other rooms that were left were the 4 upstairs because Tasha and Dimitri slept in the downstairs room.

"No Rose. You can share the room with Christian." Tasha started.

"It'll be much safer that way. An easier way to get to you kids in case of an emergency. If you sleep on the third floor, we may not be able to get to you on time of you wont be able to make in down if something were went wrong. We knew what he was talking about. Strigoi.

"BUT HE'S A BOY!" she shouted! Oh no! her she goes! "how can I sleep with a boy. I would prefer to sleep alone anyways! Come on pleaseeeeeeeeeee Comrade! TASHA!" she whined!

"Rose, baby please?" Dimitri asked her, kissing her forehead. You can never argue after that. Trust me! Tasha does the same thing to me! Them and their studid evil powers! They're going to take over the child population one day.

"Okay…" she mumbled staring at him hypnotized. Urgh, just like putty in his hands!

"Christian?" Tasha asked me in the same voice.

"Umm yeah…" I said. DAMN PEOPLE AND THEIR HYPNOTOSIS!

"Okay, since this is settled, why don't you guys go take a nap?" Tasha said as she and Dimitri walked away.

I followed Rose into the room. She plopped down on my bed. I turned around to go to the play room to play some videogames.

"Where are you going? Don't you have to do to bed?" she asked me while she yawned.

"Umm I'm going to the play room. I never nap when they tell me too. I just hang out there and play some videogames.

"Oh…" she looked upset.

"What's wrong?" I tilted my head. She looked down and shook her head and yawned again.

"Nothing." She said sounding sad and tired,

"Yes, there is. What's up?"

"I…I can't…"

"Yes…"

"I can't sleep alone." She mumbled looking down. She looked ashamed.

"But just a moment ago you said you rather sleep alone."

"I lied. I would have climbed into someone's bed during the night." She whispered. I knew she hated when she sounded weak.

"Oh…"I said and walked over to the edge of the bed where she was sitting, she looked like she would collapse any minute. I picked her up bridal style, I think it's called, and put her down on the bed and lied down beside her. She cuddled up to me and went to sleep. I held her tight and went to sleep too.

**End of Flashback**

Yup, that's why I'm stuck with her. I blame Dimitri! DAMN YOU DIMITRI! *waves imaginary fist in the air*. Well, back to Rose and her trying to find out who was in my dreams, which was incidentally her.

"Um I have no clue what your talking about." I said on my way to the bathroom trying to get away from this awkward conversation.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about! Ok Chrissie, spill!" she said tugging back to the bed. What am I, a little teenage girl spilling to her best friend about her new crush! Okay so here's the plan. I tell little bits and pieces and then she'll leave me alone.

"Ok, so there is this girl…"I started nervously hoping she wouldn't want more information on this.

"And…?" she asked waiting for me to continue. But I really didn't want to.

"And I like her; there's nothing more to it." I tired to escape he clutches again,

"Oh come on Pyro! A little more description would be nice! Is she pretty? Is she nice? How long have you known her? Does she like you back? COME ON! Something!" Oh shit! Apparent the plan didn't work!

"Ok to answer your questions in order: yes, very pretty," Lie devastatingly beautiful, "she can be devious but has a kind heart," Fact!, "I've known her for FOREVER!" Truth. "And finally I don't know." I mumble the last part. Truth again. So Christian 3 out of 4 Truths, not bad.

"What do you mean 'you don't know'" she asked curiously.

"I mean I don't know! Why does it even matter to you?" I snap. I didn't mean to. But it's really hard to even try to hide this from her. She gives me this face that makes me want to give in. but I held my ground. And she completely ignored my rude comment.

"It's just weird to see you like this. That's all. The old Christian would be being a smartass about this conversation and would be cracking jokes every 5 seconds. This Christian," she jabbed my chest lightly, "well, he's really mellow and sensitive. It's not everyday I see you like this." I was rendered speechless.

"I…well…I guess…" I stutter. "Mm, mm" I look down and shrug. I swear I could feel my cheeks turn red.

"It's ok Christian; you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." she turned to walk away.

I grab her hand and she turns around. She puts a hand on my check and stood on her tippy toes. She gently kissed my nose.

"Go get dressed" she told me as she ruffled my hair.

She walks out of the door and just stood their watching her. When the door clicked, I just stared at it. WHAT JUST HAPPENED! Turn to the bathroom and went to go take a shower, trying to wash the confusion away. Maybe she does like me.

**OMSA! This is the longest chapter ever! Mark your calendars guys! Sunayna's longest Chappie EVER!**

**Me- see Adrian! You were in this chapter's disclaimer so it was longer (yes im a Adrian fan .)**

**Adrian- I see that! *chuckles* **

***picks me yup bridal style and we walk off into the sunset***

**Me- *shouts back you guy* don't worry! I wont be gone forever! See in chapter 7! :D**

**-Sunayna :) **


	11. AN 3

**AN! Yes guys! I know u hate them! I do too! But I'm STUCK! I need HELP! I HAVE NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO CLUE what to write about next! What do you guys want? And I'll try to make it happen! Its much easier to write that way. I'm planning on update this weekend but I can't if I don't know what you guys want to read! Can you guys please help me! I would GREATLY appreciate it!**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Sunayna AND HER NEW HEELS! Ahhhhhhhhhhh I'm so excited! :D **


End file.
